Maliwan
Maliwan is a weapons' manufacturer on Pandora. Their weapons and shields always use some form of elemental technology, but due to this fact, they tend to lack in other areas. Base firepower, in particular, seems to suffer. Maliwan weapons are distinguished by their unique light blue paint scheme. From slag/cryo to shock, Maliwan makes only elemental guns. __TOC__ Products Maliwan manufacturers assault shotguns, repeaters, revolvers, rocket launchers, pump-action sniper rifles, and submachine guns. The following are products made by Maliwan. weapons: *Revolver – Madjack *Rocket Launcher – The Roaster weapons: *Repeater Pistol – Firehawk *Revolver – Defiler *Rocket Launcher – Rhino *Shotgun – Crux *Sniper Rifle – Volcano *Submachine Gun – Hellfire Class Mods: *Hunter – Assassin, Survivor *Siren – Catalyst, Firefly, Specialist Maliwan Loyalty *Soldier – Shock Trooper, Tactician Grenade Mods: *Contact – Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Shock Burst, Wave, Nova weapons: *Submachine Gun – Tsunami (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) Weapon Tiers *Maliwan Standard = Level 13 - 21 *Maliwan Sterling = Level 22 - 30 *Maliwan Prototype = Level 31 - 39 *Maliwan Paradigm = Level 40 - 47 *Maliwan Pure = Level 48+ Quotes * "Is shooting bullets just not cool enough for you? Buy a Maliwan and light some people on fire!" – Marcus Kincaid. * "Maliwan guns shoot more lightning than the next leading competitor!" – Marcus Kincaid. * "Where form meets function." – Maliwan poster (see picture above). *"Ride the lightning while spitting balls of fire. Buy a Maliwan." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Do you like melted chocolate? Do you like melted faces? Melt whatever you want with a Maliwan!" (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Maliwan ... Where Form meets Function." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) *"Maliwan ... high tech solutions for violent problems." (Mad Moxxi in The Underdome Riot) Products The following are items made by Maliwan. weapons *Pistols • Aegis • Animosity • Phobia • Torment • Umbrage *SMGs • Gospel • SubMalevolent Grace • Provacateur • Revenant • Trance • Venom • Vexation *Sniper Rifles • Corinthian • Jericho • Rakehell • Snider *Rocket Launchers • Panorama • Projectile • Prowler • Punishment weapons *Pistols – Dart • Spiker *SMGs – Plasma Caster *Sniper Rifles – Railer *Rocket Launchers – PBFG weapons *Pistols – Rubi • Grog Nozzle *SMGs – Bad Touch • Good Touch • Chulainn • Crit *Sniper Rifles – Chère-amie • Pimpernel *Rocket Launchers – Hive weapons *Pistols – Thunderball Fists *SMGs – HellFire *Sniper Rifles – Volcano *Rocket Launchers – Norfleet, Pyrophobia weapons *Pistols – Infection *SMGs – Florentine weapons: *Pistols – Wanderlust *Sniper Rifles – Storm weapons *SMGs – Nirvana Class mods * Rogue • Catalyst • Zapper • • • • • (for Mechromancer, Psycho and Siren) Grenade mods * * • • * • • • * Shields * elemental Nova • elemental Spike • • • • • Prefixes *Regardless of the elemental capacitor, launchers with Bandit (bladed) grip receive the Proximate prefix and 50% of unlisted melee damage. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons Mostly white with faded light blue and orange bars at rear of weapon. * weapons More vibrant colors; front of weapon is dark blue, middle is white, rear is orange. * weapons Reflective frame with honeycomb texture; front is orange and blue, white middle, black rear. * weapons Metallic frame with honeycomb texture; front may be black and orange, middle white and orange, and rear black. * weapons Weapons with prefix Aquamarine. Metallic frame with honeycomb texture; colors alternate from navy blue to purplish-grey. Parts of the weapon feature a reflective light blue material. * weapons E-tech weapons use the same color scheme as Purple weapons. * weapons ** Hellfire: Matte blue with yellow accents and a diagonal white stripe. ** Pyrophobia: Singed metallic light orange and red with black accents. ** Volcano: Charred colour scheme similar to Blue quality variants, but with more saturated colours and reversed pattern. ** Thunderball Fists: Metallic red and silver with blue accents and thunderbolt decal on the magazine. * weapons **Infection: Shiny sea green with accents of other colours. **Florentine: Similar design to the Hellfire, but with silver and black instead of blue and white (respectively). * weapons **Storm: Exactly the same as a purple variant Snider sniper rifle. **Wanderlust: Metallic dark orange, cyan and black. Rarity-specific visual changes: *Blue and purple SMGs have a magazine that is shaped like a disk that spins as the weapon is fired. *White and blue Pistols lack the triangular casing over their magazine that their variants of other rarities feature. Usage *As the elemental specialists, Maliwan guns tend to excel against one specific type of enemy and to have severely reduced effects on others (e.g. incendiary weapons are very effective against bandits, but robotic enemies are highly resistant). This encourages Maliwan users to carry spare guns with different elemental effects at all times and use them according to the opposition they are facing. **As a result, players are encouraged to use Maliwan in the later gameplay such as in True Vault Hunter mode, when they have more inventory slots, and the elements do more damage to their corresponding enemy. *Choosing the right element for the right opponents can make the Maliwans extremely effective despite their generally low bullet damage. *Some enemies (like crystalisks with the exception of explosive) are immune or resistant to any kind of elemental damage. Maliwan weapons will perform very poorly against them. **Slag will still do normal damage, although cannot apply effect if the target is immune. **Maliwan explosive grenade mods will also be capable of damaging them. *Maya uses the elemental properties of Maliwan guns to great effect, as her Cataclysm skill tree have several skills that improve elemental damage and effects. Gaige and Krieg also paired well with Shock and Incendiary Maliwan weapons if invested Little Big Trouble or Hellborn skill tree. *Upon impact, bullets from Maliwan firearms will explode and deal elemental damage in a small radius. *Bullets from Maliwan firearms tend to have slower traveling speed than most other brands, only faster than Torgue gyrojets or E-tech projectiles. Quotes *Maliwan - Where Form Meets Function (Borderlands 2 - Maliwan Weapons Trailer) *"The voice of the Maliwan corporation speaks. The hordes stand assembled, frothing at the mouth. Thirsty for blood. They know not of the terror they shall feel, the beautiful destruction that will befall them. For in the hands of their ostensible victim, polished to a sheen and wielding the power of every element under the sun, lies a Maliwan rifle. The deus ex arma. The god in the weapon. Maliwan." (Radio advertisement) *"Combat is an art. Maliwan weapons are the paint. Our elemental tech transforms the battlefield from a cacophony of idiocy, into a masterpiece of destruction. The unwashed hordes will burn, and fry, and melt, into a portrait of exquisite death. Maliwan. Beauty through destruction." (Radio advertisement) *"Maliwan is pleased to offer technologically advanced weapons for the more... discerning warrior. Every Maliwan gun places the power of the elements in your hands – the elegance of their form matched only by the deadliness of their tech." (Radio advertisement) Notes *Maliwan guns are always elemental (either , , or , but never ) and generally have increased elemental effect chance and damage when compared to guns from other manufacturers. **Transfusion grenades are the only Maliwan items that utilize explosive elemental tech. *Most Maliwan weapon types almost always have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait, the amount of bonus damage differing between weapon types **Pistol bonus damage is equal to 100% of the damage listed on the item card. **Sniper rifle bonus damage is equal to 60% of the damage listed on the item card. **Rocket launcher does not seem to deal bonus damage directly, but a fraction of the damage value is delivered in a short radius around the point of impact. **SMGs do not typically have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait. *Maliwans have a very sleek and futuristic design, with rounded corners, bright colors and many blinking lights. *Maliwan guns tend to have quick reload times and reasonable accuracy, but come with limited magazine size and bullet damage (due to elemental effect reducing raw damage). *Maliwan weapons in Borderlands 2 have unique reload animations. Sniper rifles use a break-action system in which the player inserts an elongated magazine, pistols use revolver-like triangular cartridges, submachine guns use either an energy pod ( or rarity) or a constantly rotating ammunition disc that is wound when reloaded ( , , and rarity), and rocket launchers use a large, segmented cartridge of rockets that spin into place. *Maliwan weapon sights often share similar characteristics; rocket launcher sights are small and rectangular with detailed screen statistics, SMG and pistol sights are small hubs that produce a holographic, rotating reticle, and sniper rifles have futuristic scopes that feature a hexagonal pattern when zoomed in. *Prior to Patch 1.7.0, -rarity Maliwan submachine guns were more common than those of other manufacturers, and the only -rarity Maliwan SMG was the Chulainn. All other SMGs were affected by a bug in the parts list for blue-rarity Maliwan SMGs which mandated use of the "Type C" body. When present, the "Type C" body automatically elevates the weapon to purple rarity, including the inherent boosts to weapon damage and price. This was fixed in Patch 1.7.0 which allowed blue-rarity Maliwan submachine guns to spawn naturally.Xbox 360 Update / Hot Fix Information - Gearbox Software **Though stats-wise such "attempted blue" submachine guns are identical to their fully purple counterparts, the automatic increase in rarity will not change the skin used by the weapon, making it possible to determine if a weapon is "naturally purple" by careful visual inspection. **Despite the patch, "attempted blue" Maliwan SMGs in players' backpacks and storage are still considered valid, and retain purple rarity. This includes any Crits already in possession. Previously a purple mission reward, the Crit is the one Maliwan SMG affected by the fix. Media BL2 Maliwan_propaganda poster.png|Poster advertisement Borderlands 2 - Maliwan Weapons Trailer Schéma couleurs.png|Color scheme of coloring weapons of different rarity References Products In addition to their full range of pistols, submachine guns, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers Maliwan manufacture in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel include the items listed below. weapons *Pistols – Electrified Aegis • Hard Reboot • Probe *Lasers – Bright Spadroon • E-GUN • Freezeasy • MINAC's Atonement • Ol' Rosie • Tannis' Laser of Enlightenment • Vibra-Pulse weapons *Lasers – Absolute Zero • Thunderfire *Sniper Rifles – Magma *Rocket Launchers – Cryophobia Class Mods * • Chronicler of Elpis • Cowgirl • Crème de la Crème • Desperado • Dragon • Eridian Vanquisher • Gentry • The Kid • Roboninja • Short Circuit • Storm • VIP Grenade Mods *Data Scrubber • Kiss of Death • Leech Oz Kits *Oxidizer Prefixes Weapon prefixes remain generally the same as in Borderlands 2 with a few changes: * weapons are replaced with weapons. *Introduction of laser weapons. Weapons without weapon accessory but with cryo elemental capacitor have prefixes listed below. Lasers' titles and prefixes are listed in the respective article. Quotes *''"Maliwan weapons – form and function fused together into an artist's scalpel. A paintbrush with which to create the masterpiece of your enemy's demise. Desire and destiny. Violence and magnificence. Maliwan."'' (Radio advertisement) *''"Maliwan hands you control of the battle. Mixing elemental damage with elegant design, Maliwan weapons let you unleash your inner death artist. Expression and extermination. Maliwan."'' (Radio advertisement) *''"Maliwan. Mix the elements together to discover your favorite lethal combination. Fire. Ice. Corrosive. Shock. Use the Maliwan palette to paint your victory on the corpses of your enemies. Death and delight. Maliwan."'' (Radio advertisement) Notes *Maliwan guns are always elemental (either cryo, , or , but never ) and generally have increased elemental effect chance and damage when compared to guns from other manufacturers. *Most Maliwan weapon types almost always have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait, the amount of bonus damage differing between weapon types **Pistol bonus damage is equal to 100% of the damage listed on the item card. **Sniper rifle bonus damage is equal to 60% of the damage listed on the item card. **Rocket launcher does not seem to deal bonus damage directly, but a fraction of the damage value is delivered in a short radius around the point of impact. **Submachine guns do not typically have the "Bonus Elemental Damage" trait. *Maliwans have a very sleek and futuristic design, with rounded corners, bright colors and many blinking lights. Maliwan retains its specialty of elemental damage but with the additional perk of their weaponry having two elements that can be toggled. Certain models now also require a charge up before being fired while other models have the option of a charge up to deal additional damage. Products weapons *Pistols • Atomizer • Blaster • Devourer • Melter *Submachine guns • Heliophage • Nebula • Pulsar • Quasar *Shotguns • Cyclotron • Interloper • Shockwave • Terminator *Sniper rifles • Antimatter Rifle • Proton Rifle • Particle Rifle • Multiplex weapons *Pistols – Starkiller *Submachine guns – Crit • E-Gone • Kevin's Chilly • The Emperor's Condiment • Vibra-Pulse *Shotguns – Shrieking Devil *Sniper Rifles – Soleki Protocol weapons *Pistols – Hellshock • Hyper-Hydrator • Sellout • Superball • Thunderball Fists *Submachine Guns • Cloud Kill • Cutsman • Destructo Spinner • Devoted • Ember's Purge • ION LASER • Kyb's Worth • Projectile Recursion • Tsunami • Vault Hero • Westergun *Shotguns – Kill-o'-the-Wisp • Mind-Killer • Trevonator • Vosk's Deathgrip *Sniper Rifles – ASMD • Firestorm • Krakatoa • Storm =Trivia= *Most of the named and legendary weapons seem to be named after destructive natural elements and events. *In Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel, Maliwan no longer manufactures shotguns. However, they appear again in Borderlands 3. *In the Maliwan radio ad in Borderlands 2, a rifle named Deus Ex Arma is mentioned. *Maliwan produces its own brand of alcoholic beverage named "Maliwan Black Label", that can be found scattered across Pandora and Elpis. *Throughout the game series, Maliwan does not manufacture combat rifles in Borderlands, and assault rifles in Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and Borderlands 3. uk:Маліван ru:Маливан fr:Maliwan Category:Manufacturers Category:Maliwan